Knight Stanley
|writer = |directed = }}Knight Stanley is the fourth episode of Dunces and Dragons. Transcript *'Narrator': Previously on Dunces and Dragons, Sir SpongeBob got depressed after the joust. So King Krabs got him a snail, but King Bubble Bass tried to get his team to kill the snail and destroy the castle! Sir SpongeBob was able to save the snail and the castle! *''King Bubble Bass’ Castle'' *'King Bubble Bass': New army! Right, are we ready for tomorrow’s battle? *'King Bubble Bass’ army': Sir, yes sir! *'King Bubble Bass': Oh there’s one more thing, new assistant! *'King Bubble Bass’ assistant': What? *'King Bubble Bass': Please inform the people at Bikini Bottomshire about tomorrow! *'King Bubble Bass’ assistant': Alright! *''King Krabs’ Castle, Squidly is playing for King Krabs and Sir Natson'' *'King Krabs': Squidly! stops I have to say this is your best performance yet! Please continue! continues, King Krabs starts dancing on his throne, King Bubble Bass’ assistant knocks on the door *'Sir Natson': Uhh, King Krabs? Krabs ignores him King Krabs? The door, someone knocked on the door. *'King Krabs': Don’t you have a door you should be answering? *'Sir Natson': Right… the door *'King Bubble Bass’ assistant': Oh, Sir Natson… silence So… You have a battle tomorrow with Ye Olde Kelp City. *'Sir Natson': We do? *'King Bubble Bass’ assistant': Yes… So uhm, I best be going… So, bye… *''King Krabs’ Castle, Squidly is still playing for King Krabs'' *'King Krabs': This is still your best performance yet. Continue. Squidly is about to continue Sir Natson runs in *'Sir Natson': Sir, sir! *'King Krabs': Why do you always have to run in during Squidly’s performances. *'Sir Natson': at Squidly I have no idea. *'King Krabs': This had better be good. *'Sir Natson': There’s a battle with Ye Olde Kelp City tomorrow. *'King Krabs': There is?! *'Squidly': Yeah, yeah can I continue my performance now? *'King Krabs': I don’t believe it, we have to get an army together and warn the others! *'Squidly': Everyone beeth the critic! *''Sir SpongeBob’s room, Sir SpongeBob is talking to Garold and Patrick is sucking his hand'' *'Sir SpongeBob': And that is the story of how I got in this time period. *'Garold': Meow. *'Sir SpongeBob': What do you mean you don’t understand? *'Garold': Meow. *'Sir SpongeBob': What do you mean stop repeating everything you’re saying? *'Garold': Meow. *'Sir SpongeBob': What do you mean you don’t understand why I have to do this, Sir Patrick needs to understand all this too. *'Sir Patrick': I do? *'Garold': Meow. *'Sir SpongeBob': No Garold, I am not aware of anyone watching us. Krabs enters *'King Krabs': Sir SpongeBob, Sir Patrick! *'Sir SpongeBob': Oh hey King Krabs! I was just talking to Garold about- *'King Krabs': Never mind that. Look there is a battle scheduled for tomorrow and I need some knights to help out! *'Sir SpongeBob': You can count on us sir! *'King Krabs': Great! Now I need some more knights! leaves *'Sir SpongeBob': Can you believe it Patrick, this is gonna be our first battle! *'Sir Patrick': What’s a battle? *'Sir SpongeBob': I’ll explain that later, I can’t wait! *''Sir SpongeBob is waking up'' *'Sir SpongeBob': That was a good sleep, now I need to get ready for the battle. Sir Patrick is still asleep Patrick. sleeping Patrick wake up! *'Sir Patrick': up Oh hey SpongeBob, what you doing up so early? *'Sir SpongeBob': We need to get ready for today’s battle. *'Sir Patrick': Oh yeah. *''Bikini Bottomshire’s army is walking across a field'' *'King Krabs': You okay Sir SpongeBob? *'Sir SpongeBob': Yeah, Sir Patrick? *'Sir Patrick': the sword Tasty. *'Sir SpongeBob': Sir Patrick, you’re not supposed to eat the sword. *'Sir Patrick': So? *'Sir SpongeBob': Good point. battle begins, while fighting, a person that looks alot like Sir SpongeBob shows up causing Sir SpongeBob to stop Who are you? person walks backwards and runs Who was that? *''King Krabs’ castle'' *'King Krabs': That was a good battle, ey Sir SpongeBob? *'Sir SpongeBob': Yes King Krabs. *'King Krabs': What is the matter boy? *'Sir SpongeBob': I saw a guy that looked just like me during the battle. *'King Krabs': Really? *'Sir SpongeBob': Yes, he's tall, has a rectangular head, a sponge. *'King Krabs': Sir Natson! *'Sir Natson': Yes? *'King Krabs': Paint me a picture of Knight Stanley! *'Sir Natson': What why? *'King Krabs': I need to see if he is the man Sir SpongeBob is talking about! *'Sir Natson': I am an assistant not an artist! *'King Krabs': Get Squidly to do it then. *'Sir Natson': But you just said! *'King Krabs': shouting Sir Natson! *'Sir Natson': Fine! *''enters'' *'Squidly': What do you want? Do you want me to finish my song?! *'King Krabs': No. I want you to paint a picture of Knight Stanley! *'Squidly': What, why? *'King Krabs': Just do it. *'Squidly': Ugh, fine. a picture of Knight Stanley There! Now do you want me to finish my song! *'King Krabs': Maybe later! So Sir SpongeBob, is this the man you saw in the battle! *'Sir SpongeBob': Hmm… to when he saw Stanley Yes! *''King Bubble Bass’ castle'' *'Bubble Bass the 8th': What is the matter Stanley, you haven't said a word since the battle! *'Knight Stanley': I don't know! his hand towards a wall of the castle, causing the wall to break *'Bubble Bass the 8th': Stanley! What have we said about touching things?! *'Knight Stanley': To do it? *'Bubble Bass the 8th': Stanley! To- *'Knight Stanley': I know, I know, the dungeon! How long this time? *'Bubble Bass the 8th': An hour. *'Knight Stanley': An hour! That's ridiculous… I guess it is better than last time, a week for dropping a cup! *'Bubble Bass the 8th': I guess you're right! 2 weeks then. *''to Sir SpongeBob riding a seahorse'' *'Sir SpongeBob': This is it! he is outside of King Bubble Bass’ castle Am I really risking my life, just to talk with my long lost relative? Of course I am! on the door and we see King Bubble Bass answer the door Greetings your majesty, I am here to talk with Knight Stanley! music plays as we see the camera go from King Bubble Bass to Sir SpongeBob until King Bubble Bass closes the door Does that mean I can't talk with Knight Stanley? bunch of knights knock down the door Run seahorse run! SpongeBob runs from the knights on his seahorse *''King Krabs’ castle'' *'King Krabs': Alright knights, this is who you are looking for! Squidly. *'Squidly': Ugh. a picture of Sir SpongeBob *'King Krabs': There! You're looking for Sir SpongeBob! Who went missing this morning! *'Sir Natson': Oh there he is King Krabs! *'King Krabs': What? *''Sir SpongeBob is on his seahorse still running from the knights'' *'Sir SpongeBob': Faster! Faster! seahorse neighs and kicks Sir SpongeBob off the seahorse *''King Krabs’ castle'' *'King Krabs': Sir SpongeBob is being chased by knights? *'Sir Natson': Not just any knights King Krabs! King Bubble Bass’ knights! *'King Krabs': We need to save him! *''Sir SpongeBob is on the ground with spears being pointed at him'' *'One of King Bubble Bass’ knights': Your time is up, Sir SpongeBob! *'Dark Knight': No it ain't! *'One of King Bubble Bass’ knights': Who said that? Knight appears It's the Dark Knight! Everyone scram! the knights start running *'Dark Knight': Why were King Bubble Bass’ Knights after you Sir SpongeBob? *'Sir SpongeBob': I just wanted to talk with Knight Stanley! But I guess that'll have to wait another day… *''Knight Stanley in the dungeon'' *'Guard': You have a letter! a letter at him, Knight Stanley reads it then smiles *''end'' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Dunces and Dragons Category:Dunces and Dragons episodes Category:2017 Category:2017 Episodes Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Episodes written by SpongeBot678 Category:Episodes Category:Fox Kids Category:Luis TV Category:Temmie Central Category:Toon Disney